The present invention relates to nitrobenzoyl-3-cyclopropylaminoacrylates of the formula (I) and the preparation process thereof. ##STR1## wherein R=methyl, ethyl or propyl
X=halogen (chloro, fluoro or bromo). PA1 X=halogen (chloro, bromo or fluoro) ##STR4## wherein R=methyl, ethyl or propyl PA1 X=halogen (chloro, fluoro or bromo) PA1 R'=methyl, ethyl.
Nitrobenzoyl-3-cyclopropylaminoacrylates of the formula (I) are the good intermediate for the preparation of quinolon derivatives (IV) with strong sterilization effect for bacteria (antibacterial agent). ##STR2## wherein X=halogen (chloro, fluoro or bromo).
The process for the preparation of nitrobenzoyl-3cyclopropylaminoacrylates of the formula (I) consists of two stage reactions:
The first stage is to prepare nitrobenzoyl-3-alkoxyacrylates of the formula (III), which can be obtained by reacting nitrobenzoylester compound of the formula (II) with alkylorthoformate in organic acid solvent and the second one is to prepare nitrobenzoyl-3-cyclopropylaminoacrylates of the formula (I), which can be obtained by reacting nitrobenzoyl-3-alkoxyacrylates of the formula (III) and cyclopropylamine. ##STR3## wherein R=methyl, ethyl or propyl